MLP: FiM fan-fic Who's Who?
by Death Star 813
Summary: Hello everyone, I am brand new to this website, so I apologize in advance if I messed anything up while creating this. I have written a lot of stories before, but not one that is public like this. I hope you enjoy the story, and give any feedback you think is nessicary. Thank you and have a great day :)


"Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. Most of the time."

Who's who? MLP fan-fiction

"Ok, so bow your head 45 degrees..." Twighlight reads off the instructions for a new spell to herself out-loud. "If only Spike were here, he could help me with this." She says to herself. She bows her head, and her horn begins to glow a dark purple. Clouds begin to circle her, and the house fills with a light purple mist. She begins to sweat, and focuses as much as she can. A picture on the wall and a lamp begin to levitate, and flyover to each other. The two hit each other, and pass through each other. The picture frame is now glowing, and the lamp has the picture of Twighlight and her friends on the lamp-shade itself. But right before they hit the surfaces where they were before, she hears knocking on the door. She falls, the mist clears, the clouds dissipate, and the picture and lamp go back to normal. She lets out a big sigh, catches her breath, and goes to open the door.

"Hi Twiglight! Just thought I could help out by brining these muffins over for the party. Mind if I come in?"

"S-sure PinkyPie. Come on in." But right before she steps, into the house, she stops.

"Wait!... I forgot the balloons. I'll be back, take these, thanks!" And PinkyPie leaves to her house to grab the balloons.

"That's odd," Twighlight says to herself, "these muffins have bubble markings. Oh well, probly just PinkyPie being herself." She says laughing, and walks back over to the library in her house to re-try the spell.

"Now I don't see what you mean, I mean, I like muffins and all, but, as a favorite snack? And purple ones? I don't know, doesn't that seem, odd?" Discord asks. Derpy just looks at him and shrugs. She stops flying, and stares into one direction. "Are you ok?... Derpy?" Discord asks. Derpy begins to fly in the direction she was staring, and Discord follows. She stops right In front of Twighlights house, and Discord becomes cautious. "Derpy, are you sure you want to go in there? This is Twighlights house, she is the one that turned me back into stone. If you're going in there, you're going in alone." Derpy just looks at him, turns back at the house, and flies in through the window.

"Ok, let's try this again." Twighlight says to herself. She bows her head at the exact measurement, and tries the spell again. Her horn once again glows a dark purple, but this time, the house fills with a dark purple mist, and there are no clouds. Derpy flies over the muffins, which just so happen to be in front of the picture frame Twilight was aiming at. Her horn fires off a beam of grey-purple light, and it strikes Derpy. Twilight opens her eyes, and realizes what's happening. She turns away, but she was too late. They begin to levitate, and pass through each other. Both Derpy and Twilight pass out, and the house clears itself of the smoke. Discord becomes curious, and walks in. He sees the two on the ground, and runs to get the other five.  
When They arrive, the two are gone.

"All right, Discord, what's going on here?" RainbowDash asks.

"Im telling you guys the truth, they were passed out on the ground." He says.

"We'll, I for one believe Discord. He hasn't let us down yet, and I doubt he will start to now. I'm going to look for them, I'll be back." Fluttershy leaves the room, and searches the house.

"Noooom, noom tis wasn't supposed to haphen."

"Derpy Hooves? I haven't seen you in a long time. You shouldn't be messing with Twilights stuff, she hates it when it gets all un-organized. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sorry." Fluttershy says.

"Noou, Mluttershy, it's me, Tilight." Derpy says.

"Hi guys." Twilight walks into the room, admiring her new wings and horn.

"Umm, Derpy, please leave." Fluttershy pleads.

"Nou, I'm tilit!" She tries to convince Fluttershy. Fluttershy then begins to push Derpy out of the room, and locks the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Twilight, I didn't mean to be that harsh with her, it's just, I know you like-" Twilight cuts her off by taking a muffin, putting it in front of her face, and eats it.

"It was like eating a bubble." Twilight exclaims happily.

"O, ok. Well, I'm going to leave now. See you later." Fluttershy then exits the room, but not before letting Discord in.

"Thank you so much Fluttershy, I told you I wasn't lying." Discord says.

"Anything for a great friend like you." She smiles, then leaves.

"So, Twilight, I'd like to apologize for-"

"Bubbles!" Twilight screams in joy while blowing bubbles.

"Um, ok, we'll, I'd just like to apologize for thinking you messed the-" he is cut off again by Twilight drinking the bottle of bubble soap. "Wait a minute. Twilight, what's your first name?"

"Ditzy!" She says in pure happiness.

"You're Derpy aren't you? Twilight messed up the spell and, switched bodies with you." He gets a huge evil grin on his face while thinking outloud. "If no one realizes that your really Derpy, then they won't relize that you can't use your element of harmony. And if one of the elements is missing, then that means... I, I'm free. I'm free, I'm free!" He repeats, laughing meanicingly.

"Bubbles." Twilight says again, blowing more bubbles with a new tube of bubble soap.

"Derpy, my dear, dear friend, we, are about to get a whole, lot, closer." Discord says.

"Well I never!" Rarity says as Twilight tries to talk.

"Umm, hey Derpy, don't you think you should go and help with the rainbow factory in Cloudsdale?" RainbowDash asks.

"Nu! You don't nunderfand! I'm twlight!" She says. None of the Ponys can understand her, so RainbowDash takes her by the arm, and takes her up to Cloudsdale.

"I like her, she seems fun at a party." PinkyPie exclaims.

"That's a way to put it." Applejack replies.

"Well, either way, she sure needs to learn some decent manners." Rarity says.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Did y'all hear that? It sounded like it came from Fluttershys place." Applejack says.

"Come on, lets..." PinkyPie trails off by a floating muffin passing her face.

"What in tarnashin?" Applejack asks.

"We can't worry about that now, we have to go and check on Fluttershy." Rarity says. They all nod their heads, and run off.

"Did I scare them off?" Derpy asks Discord.

"Of course not, they were just in a hurry." He replies. "Sqrewball! Be a doll and find me the book on the elements of harmony please."

"Yes daddy Discord." Sqrewball happily replies.

"Derpy, now that your an Alicorn, you have the power of any other Unicorn. And if you really want to be helpful, you should do what I say."

"Ok Discord." Derpy replies.

"Here it is Daddy!"

"Thank you so much darling, you truly are a piece of me." He hugs Sqrewball, gently grabs the book, and turns back to the window. "Sorry Fluttershy, but you don't have control over me anymore." A grin arises, reaching from ear to ear. "And your friends, will be too late."

As they arrive to Fluttershys home, Angel is outside, trying to get back in.

"Angel, what's going on over here?" Applejack asks. He begins acting out a scene, but none of them can understand.

Rarity looks up and notices that one of the windows is broken. On the edge of the glass is 7 different colors. "RainbowDash." She snarls. She backs up, and runs full force into the door, and breaks it down. "Fluttershy!"

"Help." They hear it very faintly and quietly.

"In the cellar, come on!" PinkyPie says. They all run over to the door, open it, and run down stairs.

"Help, us." They see Fluttershy, RainbowDash, and Twighlight (to them Derpy) tied together. RainbowDash's hoof is bleeding, and Twilights wings are bent out of shape. They run over and untie them. They can all walk, except for Fluttershy. She is trembling and shaking to nearly a seizure. They all get to the hospital and begin to heal.

"How are they doctor, are they alright?" Applejack asks quickly. The doctor raises his hoof, then puts it back down.

"They will all be alright. RainbowDash's hoof is bleading due to being cut on the glass, but she will be able to walk perfectly again within the hour. Derpy's wings were just out of socket, we were able to fix them, she'll be out the same time as RainbowDash."

"And what about Fluttershy?" RainbowDash stumbles out of her room, and asks the doctor.

"Fluttershy, we aren't sure. She is in perfect physical condition, but her mental state of mind is, well, unstable. She went through a very traumatizing experience, though what that is, is uncertain."

"May I see her?" RainbowDash asks.

"Well, considering you are her oldest friend, it couldn't do anything but good. Hopefully. So yes, her room is this way." He leads RainbowDash to Fluttershy's room.

"Gosh, I hope she's alright." Applejack says.

"Yea, me too." Rarity agrees.

"Me three." PinkyPie continues the wishes for their friends well-being.

"Hey, hey Fluttershy? Fluttershy you in here?" RainbowDash quietly asks the dimly-lighten room.

"No, no go away. Please no more." Fluttershy begins crying as she pleads.

"Fluttershy, it's me, RainbowDash."

"Is, is it really?" She asks from under the covers.

"Yes, I'm here to help you." Fluttershy comes out from the covers and hugs RainbowDash, crying heavily.

"Oh Dashie. It was horrible. All, all of them, and, the tree, and Macintosh, and just, oh Dashie."

"Calm down, come over here and sit with me. Lets go through this one small step at a time." The two walk over to the bed and sit down. "Ok, tell me what happened first. And slowly, don't rush it."

"O-ok. W-w-well, I-I was walking h-home and twilight was standing in front of me. I went up to her to ask if there was anything I could help her with, but she just stood there. I kept asking questions, but s-she j-just kept staring-" she stops to try to stop crying, then continues, "staring at me. So I began to walk up to her, and Discord came out from behind the tree that was next to her. I was trying to be nice with him, but they each just kept staring. So I began to walk past them, after saying goodbye, of-course, and Macintosh comes out from behind another tree. So I felt threatened now because they were all staring...," her voice trails off, but she then resumes, "So I go to fly over them, and then a horde of butterfly's show up out of no-where. I was glad to see them, but I needed to go home. Then Macintosh jumped and pulled me down to earth by clutching onto my hoof with his teeth, and Twilight made the butterfly's go in a straight line, and then the tree started to snap and..." She stops and begins to cry again. She is crying from the terrible memory, and from how generous RainbowDash is being. She looks into her eyes, and crys even harder.

"It's ok, if you don't want to say it, you don't have to." RainbowDash says generously, returning the look.

"T-thank you. So, that happened, and then Discord threw me into the basement. He tied me up, and said, he said, he, he said..." She leans into RaonbowDash's chest and cries. She is on the brink of pleading her to stay forever. She wants her to stay for eternity. She needs her to.

"Again, don't say it if you don't want to."

"T-t-thank you. So, he said those things, and locks the door. I then passed out and, wake up with you two strapped to me." She slowly stops to cry, leaving about ten minutes of silence and slow crying in the air.

RainbowDash sits there with her hoof around Fluttershy, trying to calm her down for the full ten minutes. She feels so safe with Fluttershy, so secure. She never felt this way with anypony before, let alone one of her closest, best friends. She would love nothing more than to sleep there, just to make sure Fluttershy is fine until she is released from the hospital. But she has things to do, important things. "There, see? Feel any better?" RainbowDash asks.

"A-a little, yes."

"Good. You get some sleep, you had a hard day. I'll go and make sure the others are ok." RainbowDash slowly gets up, making sure not to scratch or harm Fluttershy in anyway while taking her hoof off of her. She puts the blanket over Fluttershy, and The two stare Into each others eyes for a couple of seconds. She wants to stay there for the rest of the day, possibly even the rest of her life, but she gets over to the door, and slowly opens it with a wave of reluctance washing over her.

"Ok, and RainbowDash?"

"Yes?" RainbowDash asks, happy to just hear her friends voice again.

"T-thanks."

"Your welcome." And RainbowDash leaves the room. She feels terrible for her best friend. She couldn't get the thought of her out of her head. She became furious, realizing Discord must have had something to do with it. "Nopony, hurts my friends. Especially her." RainbowDash says, too quiet for anypony to hear.

"How is she?"

"Is she still insane?"

RainbowDash snaps back to consciousness, and ignores the thoughts of anger and sorrow. "She's fine. I had her talk it out with me, and girls, it's much worse than we knew."

"No!" Discord yelled.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best." Derpy said.

"Best? Best?! Best isn't good enough! i don't want tries, or effort, I want results, and you failed." Derpy looks down, and begins to cry. Suddenly, the window smashes.

"You know not what you do Discord! Messing with the balance of the elements of harmony AND a new Alicorn, it's more dangerous than you can imagine!" The voice dies away.

"Stupid Calestia and her games. I'm the one who would be ruling equestria right now. And as for you Derpy, you are going to pay. But first, I need you for this next mission." He takes out the book that show how the elements of harmony work. "Kindness, loyalty, generosity, honesty, laughter, and magic. It's time to cross one off."

RainbowDash heads back to her house, lays down onto her bed, and cries. "Your not supposed to feel this way. Your awesome, your cool, your strong and fast and..." She trails off, unable to speak. Her tears fill her eyes, and her visibility is gone now. The tears felt like hot-magma running down her face. She isn't used to crying, she always holds her feelings back. Venting to herself is something that was new. "You are meant to be a wonderbolt, your not meant to be with somepony who is... No, no I'm still a normal Pegasus, I still have feelings, I still..." She stops breathing for a second, having all the bad memories of flight-school going through her head. The word RainbowCrash and the laughs. "No I need to show them I'm still a hard-blooded, awesome, amazing Pegasus who can do anything. Not some soft, weak, and careless pony who needs help from others. Even if it is from the most beautiful, polite, caring, intelegant and shy mare in all of Equestria."

"Are you truly that kind of pony?"

RainbowDash immediately looks up, thinking someone heard all of that. She wipes away her tears, and gets up. "W-who's there? Sow your-self!" She yells.

"Oh, just your sub-conscious mind telling you what to think and do."

"If you were in my head, then why I feel breathing down my-" a wooden branch hits her head, and she passes out.

She wakes up, and feels her wing which is a bit stiffer than normal. She sighs, thinking of all of the things that she said last night. She sits there for nearly an hour, lost in thought. When she can't think straight anymore, she starts her rounds in cloudsdale, cleaning the rain clouds out of the sky to clear her head.

Rarity wakes up, and slowly gets on her lowest-quality dress. She walks into her Maine room, and begins working on a dress that she has been working on for the past two-weeks. Derpy (to them Twilight) walks in. "Hey Rarity, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just working on a dress." She answers.

"Oh nice. Hey, do you mind if I make us something to eat?" Derpy asks.

"Um, sure, thank you." She says awkwardly. Derpy walks into the kitchen, and begins with the stove. She takes plastic, paper, bread, and apple pie, and puts them into the stove. She then cuts the wires of the fire-alarms, sets the stove to the highest setting, and walks away, locking the door behind her.

"Sorry Rarity, just remembered I had something important to go to, I'll be back." And Derpy walks away, back to her house. Rarity keeps working on the dress, and begins to smell smoke. She stops working, and walks around, looking for the source. She looks into the kitchen, and the fire has already caught the entire room.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" She yells. The door then falls over, and the fire catches the dress. It then catches her closets, the living room, and surrounds her.

"Oh no, I'm going to loose my business. I'm going to loose my dresses. Wait, I'm trapped in h-h." She begins coughing. She keeps trying to put the fire out that leads to the door, but keeps getting burned. She is unable to walk now. "I'm going to d-di-." She begins coughing again, then passes out.

Discord watches the fire from afar, and turns to Derpy. "We'll, it seems you won't have to be punished. Although Fluttershy is my main comcern, this is a nice start. And without her precious crown to help her, twilight won't be able to use her element. And now with Rarity out of the way, I'll be able to cross two o-." He sees streams of water going twords her house, wich is about to collapse. "We'll, all we can do now is hope. In reality, if she hasn't already be burned alive, then she has surly sucked in too much smoke. And if that didnt work, then she will be on critical life support. And that probly won't do much now will it?" He looks at Derpy.

"I don't know, I just did what you said. Will she be alright?" Derpy asks innocently.

Discord sighs, "Yes, she'll be fine." And turns to the house again. It collapses, but a crew of fireponies walk out with Rarity on a stretcher. "Two hopefull things left." He says.

Applejack and the others walk to her room in the hospital. "How is she?" Applejack asks.

"She is in, poor, condition. She breathed in a lot of smoke, her lungs are struggling." The doctor replies.

"Will she, you know..." Fluttershy asks, just coming out of her room.

"Yes, she will live." The doctor says smiling.

They all give out a sigh of relief. "Good. Well, Fluttershy, are you ready to leave the hospital?" Applejack asks.

Fluttershy thinks of RainbowDash, and a gentle smile grows on her face. She turns back to Applejack, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Ok, well, keep us updated doctor. You know where we all live if something comes up." Applejack says.

"Very well. I bid you all farewell." The doctor smiles to them, and heads back into Raritys room.

"We'll, that was a close call." Fluttershy says.

"Yes it was. And from now on, lets all be a little more careful." Applejack says in reply to Fluttershy.

"Agreed." She says. And they continue on back to their own homes.

Discord sits silently, having had heard the whole thing. "Seriously? You are working for the ruler of chaos, and you expect me to be happy with this? When you got the rainbowy one to fly into the house, you only got her hoof. Her hoof! You were supposed to make her smash her head! Not hurt her whittle hoofywoofy. You are dangerously close to being, ex-communicated, from my help."

Derpy sits there, not understanding, but sees how mad Discord is.

"Anyway, she won't be an issue for a while. But there is a citren pony in mind."

PinkyPie sits there, staring at the floating muffins through Twilights house window. "How are they even doing that?" She asks herself.

"Why with the power of magic of course. All you want to do is party, right?"

"We'll, yea, but muffins? Dosnt that seem a bit, odd?" She asks the air, where the voice is coming from.

"We'll, yes, but isn't it odd how your life revolves around partying?"

"We'll, I mean..."

"Nothing! Your life is based on, and practly depends on partying. It's time to slow down." She then walks twords her house, picking up a book from the library. She sits in her chair, and begins to read the book. She reads it, and reads it more, and more, and more, and she can't stop. So she finishes the book, goes back to the library, and picks up five more books. She then reads all of those in the course of a day, picks up ten more, and then twenty, then fourty, and each day, reading all of the books. She eventually reads over five-hundred books, and has thousands others she needs to read.

"Umm, pinky, can you slow down with buying all these books? It's good your reading but-" PinkyPie looks up from the book, with red, bloodshot eyes, and huffs.

"You, are not, going, to take, my books, away!" She screams.

"O-ok, I was just."

"Get out!" She yells. Mrs. Cake leaves the room, and talks to Mr. Cake about what happened.

"So, considering you have the most experience with, lunatics, we were wondering If you could help us." Mr. Cake asks. Applejack looks up, and smiles.

"Sure thing Mr. Cake. I'll get her straightened out." She says, with a sence of nervousness in her voice.

"Thank you, so much. I'll lead you there." And they walk off to help PinkyPie.

"NO!" And applejack is hit in the head with a book.

"Ah, Pinky, listen, I know you love reading, but we miss you. It's been a week. Rarity and Derpy are out, and we miss you." Applejack says.

"I said no!" And she knocks Applejack out of the room with another book.

"I think this will be harder than I thought." Applejack says to herself. Then she goes back inside, and tries again.

"Pinky, think about all of the great parties you have had. The one for Gummy, and the surprise one we had for you, which, was also Gummys after-birthday party."

PinkyPie looks up, and her eyes become normal. "What, what am I doing?" She finally realizes what's happening.

She gets up, but trips. She gets a paper-cut on her wrist, and is rushed to the hospital.

"How is she Doctor?" Applejack asks.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she should recover by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Applejack says, hugging the doctor. "I'd hate to leave, but Granny Smith needs me back at the farm. Post me if anything happenes." And she runs off.

"What happened? We came as soon as we heard." RainbowDash says, talking for both her and Fluttershy.

"It's ok, she will be fine." The doctor says.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asks.

"Quite. Her wrist has healed, we are going to release her when she gets back blood."

"Ok, thank you doctor." And the two fly off.

"Seems as though we have found our problem." Discord says, smiling.

"Problem?" Derpy asks.

"Yes, it seems that Applejack is always willing to help anypony. If we get her out of the way, we will be able to get to the others quite easily."

"Will, will they be harmed?" Derpy asked.

"No, not at all." Discord bluntly lies.

"Daddy, I found this in a box." Sqrewball hands a letter to Discord.

"From Fluttershy. Twilight, please give this to RainbowDash, thanks." Discord reads the letter. "This changes things. Completely."

"No, no wait!"

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, it has too be done. Your number came up anyway."

"No!" Fluttershy wakes up, sweating and remembering the horrible nightmare that just took place. "Oh, it was just a dream. See that Angle? It was just a..." She looks at angle, who's headless and is running at her. Hes holding a picture of RainbowDash punching Fluttershy in the gut. She passes out.

She wakes up to Applejack shaking her. "Hey, wake up! Fluttershy!"

"Huh? What?" She asks, dazed and confused.

"Come on, we just got word that RainbowDash is in the hospital. Lets go." Applejack says.

Fluttershy is in shock, and runs while too many things are going through her head to concentrate.

When they arrive to the hospital, the doctor is standing at RainbowDash's door.

"What happened?" Applejack asks. Fluttershy is out of breath, right behind her.

"Come sit with me you two, we need to talk."

They sit on a couch, and the doctor explains. "What happened is that RainbowDash had just woken up, and she went around Cloudsdale, cleaning up the un-needed rain clouds. She went to make a second round, and her wing stopped flying. She spun to the ground, and landed into a house. The house was old and abandoned, so she got up to check if the door was locked. She was walking, and her hoof got stuck in a machine. She fell forward, and broke her hoof. But this was the same as the one that was bleeding. So she will be in-capable to walk, let alone fly, for the next, three to five weeks." The doctor finishes and lets it all sink in for about two minutes, then continues. "This, was also found glued on her wing." He hands Applejack a letter.

"Umm, Fluttershy, did you, write, this?" She asks. She hands Fluttershy the letter. She reads it, turns it around, and cries. Her pink mane falls around her face, soaked in tears as she finds the door, and exits the hospital. The letter falls to the ground, and Applejack leans to pick it up.

"I don't know what to say, I'm just a doctor, but this is something that you need to work out yourselves."

"It's fine, I apretiate all that youv been doing for us, I really do. It's just, I don't know how I'm going to fix this." Applejack confeces.

"I'm sure whatever you do, it will work." The doctor says confidently.

"I hope."

"HAHAHAHA! Perfect! This is perfect! You, my dear Derpy, are amazing. This is priceless. The two I was most nervous about, have basicly had a falling out, twilight is no-where to be seen, and now Applejack is conflicted beyond belief!" Discord laughs, and Derpy turns to Sqrewball.

"What is he talking about?" Derpy asks.

"Come here, I'll explain it."

"Sqrewball, come here please."

"Coming daddy, I'll be back."

"Sqrewball, don't say what we are doing. She is my main source of victory, and if she finds out what we are doing, it won't be good." Discord explains.

"Ok." Sqrewball looks at Derpy, and back to Discord. She sighs, and heads out.

Applejack knocks on Fluttershy's door.

"Go away! I don't want to see anypony."

"Now come Fluttershy, I'm sure this whole thing can be worked out." Applejack says.

"No it can't! And I don't want to see anypony so please just go away." She cries heavily, and Applejack opens the door.

"Now come on sugar-cube, you know that's not true."

"I-I know, it's just, I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe, maybe she didn't write it. Maybe she didn't mean it or, she wasn't thinking straight. Maybe-"

"Stop! I don't know what she meant b-by it, but if it's true, I don't see a purpose to even trying to figure out what's been going on." Fluttershy says through tears.

"Why don't we go see her? See if it's true." Applejack asks.

"No, I don't want to talk to her right now. So far, evreypony who I trust has let me down in some way. I just want to be alone." And with that, Applejack reluctantly leaves.

"I will myself then." Applejack says to herself, and runs back to the hospital.

"No, I don't know what your saying." Twilight says.

"Ok, let me simplify it. We did surgery on your vocal cords. You talk normal now, you understand?"

"Ok, that's all you needed to say. And sorry for being testy, iv had a rough month."

"It's ok, I'll leave you to rest for a bit." And the nurse leaves the room. Twilight gets up, and sneaks out of her room. She sneaks up to the main lobby, and looks at the patient list. She sees RainbowDash's name, and memorizes her room number. She walks up to the door, and bumps into Applejack.

"Oh, hey there Derpy. Just umm, checking on RainbowDash." Applejack nervously says.

"Really? Same here." Twilight replies.

"Derpy, your voice."

"There's a lot more than you know. But for now, lets go check on RainbowDash." And they walk in.

"Hey RainbowDash, how are you?" Twilight asks gently.

"Iv been better, but I'll be out soon, thanks."

"Well, Im glad to see that your feeling good, but I have something to ask you." Applejack hands RainbowDash the letter.

"Dear RainbowDash, I have known you sence..." She reads the letter out loud at first, but trails off and reads the rest of it silently. Her eyes become bigger, and her pupils dilate. Her checks blush and she begins to slowly cry, but stops when she realizes she was. "O, ok. So, what did you want to know?" RainbowDash asks.

"On the back, did you write that?" Applejack asks. RainbowDash turns the letter over, and reads the writing.

"No, no I didn't. Wait, did Fluttershy see this?" She asks. Applejack nods her head. RainbowDash's eyes narrow, and her face begins to turn deep red.

"I don't know what's going on, but guys, we need to talk." Twilight says. They all look at her. "Here's the deal."

"Oh Angel, what did I do wrong? I thought I was nice. I thought I was being helpful. I thought I was a good friend. I thought-" Angle throws a carrot at her head.

"Your right Angel, I need to keep my head up and my thoughts happy. And definitly don't think of how much I messed up my friendship with Dashie..." She begins crying again. Angel brings her a bowl of ice-cream, and she begins eating it while sobbing.

"So, what you telling me is, you and Derpy switched bodies, and now Discord has been trying to, get rid of, us?" RainbowDash asks Twilight.

"Yes! And you five are in great danger. He thinks the elements of harmony only work if I have a horn, but he is wrong. And if I'm right, we are just stepping stones for him to take back the throne. But if we work together, we can finish this." They all nod their heads. "Now, the only problem is, you can't move. At all. So either you suck it up and walk and fly against all odds of you not falling down, or you wait for the month, which might be too late by then." RainbowDash sits there, thinking.

"Ok." She slowly gets up, and tries to stand. She walks on three hooves, and holds the injured one up. She tries to fly, but she can not.

"Ok, I'll be able to walk like this." And they exit the hospital.

"Lets round up the others." Applejack suggests. And they go get their friends. Applejack goes to retrieve PinkyPie, Twilight goes and gets Rarity, and RainbowDash gets Fluttershy.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" RainbowDash walks into the dark house. "Fluttershy are you in here?"

"No!" She replies.

"Look, I'd just like to talk." She says.

"Talk about what? About how much of a meanie I am?" Fluttershy asks.

"Look, I have the letter, I need to explain evreything if you could just come out."

"... Ok." Fluttershy walks out from her bedroom. "But I want to make sure you have the right letter, read it out please."

"Ok." RainbowDash takes the letter from under her hurt wing, places it on the floor, and begins reading the letter out loud. "Dear Twilight, please give this to RainbowDash, thanks." Her voice cracks at first, her eyes dilate, and her checks burn red-hot. But she is able to return to normal, and continues reading the letter. "Dear RainbowDash, we have known each other sence we were Foals. I knew how much of a good friend you are, and I never forgot that. You taught me that no matter what would happen, either if its needing help, needing to help, or just needing somepony there, a friend would always be there. And no matter how stupid, ignorant, sad, or depressed you feel, a true friend will always be there to help. I have had some hard times, like the time where you needed me for the tornado and I was nervous, or the time you needed me to cheer for you, or even just on a daily basis. I knew that no-matter how bad things got, no matter how hard times were, I could always rely on you. And although I never truly put all of my hopes into you, or anypony for that matter, I know that with a little help from friends, from you, I will survive the fall. We, will survive the fall. And although we may have had hard times, I know that we will always come through for eachother, because that is what friends are for. So I write you this letter, not as a friend, but as somepony who is asking permission. Asking permission to have the honor to be in a relationship with you. Love, Fluttershy." After reading it, tears begin to take place in RainbowDashs eyes. Although she holds it back, she is un-able to stop her checks from turning light- red again.

Fluttershy begins crying, and looks away. "But what you wrote on the back, I just can't handle it." She says though tears, hiding behind her mane.

"It's because I didn't write it, I never even saw this letter. I just learned about this."

"So, so you didn't write that?" Fluttershy asks nervously.

"No, of course not. I would never even say such horrible things." RainbowDash replies, glad to be clearing this all up.

"S-so does that mean your answer isn't no?" Fluttershy asks, half scared, half excited to hear the answer.

"It-" she is cut off by the other four running in.

"Come on yall, we have something to do." Applejack says. "Fluttershy, ill catch you up to speed. Now come on."

"Ahhhh, this is nice. Derpy, you have done something amazing. You have successfully given me the freedom to do whatever I choose to do. Thank you Derpy. And now that I have the six evil no-gooders out of the way, I have all the time in the world. And it's all thanks to you Derpy." Discord smiles at Derpy, and she exchanges the smile. But he frowns not to soon after. "But, your services are no longer required." He snaps his fingers, and Derpy is flown out of the window. Discord waits, anticipating the sounds of crashes and hurt screams. But instead, he sees Twilight fly up and through the window, holding Derpy.

"Discord." Twilight says.

"Ahh Twilight, it's been such a long time. Hope you don't mind me being here, just making sure your house is nice and cleaned up." Discord lies.

"Likely story. I know what you have been doing Discord, and we're here to stop it."

"We?" The other five walk into the room, and all stare at Discord. "Now you surly can't think I'm the one who has been causing the issues lately." Fluttershy throws her letter at him, and he opens it with the part he wrote facing him. "Ok, so you figured it out, great job evreypony, but, oh wait, arnt you forgetting something?" They all notice that Twilight is missing her crown. "Oh no, she doesn't have her element with her, and without it she can't help you guys turn me into stone, and without her element, I'm free."

"Sqrewball, now!" Derpy screams. Sqrewball grabs the crown, and throws it over to Derpy, who hands it over to Twilight.

"Sqrewball, how could you? I'm your father, don't you remember all the good times? Like the Baseball game?" Discord asks.

"You may be my Daddy, but your also a monster. And monsters don't love."

"Alright, lets finish this girls." Twilight says. And it's all Déjà vu from there. They use their elements, and turn Discord back into stone. They all jump in joy, and RainbowDash runs over to Fluttershy and gives her a passionate, loving, caring kiss on the lips.

"Stupid, stupid stupid stupid stupid. Why are you doing this? She can't feel the same, not after all of the time that has past by. Iv never even been in a relationship before. Iv never even had feelings for anypony else before. Your going to be a wonderbolt, you won't be-able to find the time for others. I should stop before this gets too far." Yet after all of the thoughts go through her head, she isn't able to stop. She has always been an independent Pegasus, she has always relied on herself and herself alone. It was an amazing feeling to give another atleast some thought and trust, a feeling that she has never felt before. She loved it so much, she kept going.

"Oh, my. What is she doing? Is she actually, kissing me? Is she trying to make fun of me? Is she mocking my love? What if she is trying to..." Fluttershys thoughts are interrupted by RainbowDash saying something. She can bearly hear her, but she understood what she said.

"My answer to your question on the letter is yes." RainbowDash whispers through her teeth, as their lips continue to lock. She didnt mean to say it, she acctually meant to apoligize and fly off, but the words just came right out of her mouth. Fluttershy realizes what she means, breaks away, and blushes. RainbowDash had thought she had gone too far, and had looked away.

They all stop, see them kissing, and smile at each other. Twilight then re-does the spell that she messed up, and switches bodies back with Derpy. Discord fully turns back to stone, but as he watches Fluttershy and RainbowDash kiss, a tear rolls down, and turns to stone as well "Derpy, I'm terribly sorry for-" Derpy holds Twilights hoof.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I nearly killed some of you, and almost ruined a beautiful relationship with others." She looks at Fluttershy and RainbowDash, who are now blushing at eachother. Fluttershy begins to back away, but RainbowDash pulls her with a hoof around her, and kisses her again. Fluttershy blushes, but then leans into the kiss, enjoying what she has wanted since they were friends, and ecstatic with with RainbowDash's answer. Derpy looks back at the others. "I'm sorry, to all of you." She says.

"Hey, why don't you write to the princess?" Twilight asks.

"We'll, I don't know how to write."

"It's fine, we can get, wait, where's Spike?" Twilight asks nervously. They all look over to a mirror that wasn't there before.

"Discord must have made it before we turned him into stone again." Rarity says.

"Be careful, you don't know what might happen to you if you, well, do anything with it." Applejack warns Twilight. She nods, and looks into it.

"Come on Spike, you know what to do."

"Yea, yea I do." Spike replies.

"Well? Get to it then!" And Spike walks away. "Fool."

"Princess Luna?! Come on, we need to go!"

"Coming!" She smiles evily, and walks away.

Twilight looks back at the others. Applejack and Rarity are both looking at her with worried faces, PinkyPie is holding a balloon that says welcome home spike, but she has a frown, and Fluttershy and RainbowDash are holding eachother in eachothers arms, ignoring evreything except for eachother, still kissing lovingly. Twilight looks down, and reluctantly says what she has to with a sigh. "Girls, we have a big problem."

The End...?

A.N. Thank you so much for reading. This was my first MLP fan-fiction and I hope you liked it. I have to give special-thanks to some people, and again, thank you.

ShrewdHardCore-for giving me the courage, support, and help to finish this.

Abagail- for being there as support and giving me the idea of the story in the first place.

All of my non-MLP fan friends who stuck up with me worrying about this for the past two weeks.

And to you, I know there are some pretty amazing fan-fictions out there, like Rainbow Factory, and I know this isn't nearly as good as those, but I hope it gave you enjoyment as you read. If you have ideas that go in-depth for a sequel, (other than the main issue and the pro/antagonists) please tell me. Any suggestion I get will be used in some way. Like if you have an idea for a new charecter, what should happen to a charecter from this story, or just a random line that you would like to see used, I will find a way to make it fit. So thank you all so much for reading, and have a wonderful day :) P.S. /)

-Sincerely, Death Star 813

Credits- my little pony is owned by Hasbro Inc. and I do not own any rights whatsoever to it.

The references in the story...

Discord-Thelivingtombstone

RainbowFactory-Woodentoaster and the original fanfic

September-Thelivingtombstone

Daddy Discord-?

Cupcakes-A creepy pasta fanfic

Who's who?-Call of Duty: Black ops 2 Dierise


End file.
